


“Introduce me!”

by DualDreamer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Because Jack is a nasty little shit, Cheating, Dark Comedy, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualDreamer/pseuds/DualDreamer
Summary: Jack and Rhys have an affair behind Vaughn’s back. Jack demands to be introduced.





	“Introduce me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like three hours and it’s unapologetic garbage.
> 
> (Sorry for not updating anything else, it’s in progress as always)
> 
> Enjoy, or don’t. xD

"Introduce me."

Rhys' heart jumped when Jack stormed into his office, slamming his hands on the desk, and only said two words with the most somber expression Rhys had ever seen him with.

"W- what?", Rhys laughed, a little nervous whenever he could not tell what Jack wanted from him. They might have a secret affair and sleep with each other too regularly to wave it off as some no string attached arrangement by now, but he was still cautious and intent to keep himself on Jack's better side. And that meant giving the man what he wanted, in most cases. "Who are you talking about?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the other man's confusion, but explained himself.

"Your husband", he said while drumming impatiently with his fingers. "Shaun."

"Vaughn", Rhys corrected automatically. And then he did a double take.

"Say WHAT? You want to meet my hu-", he shrieked, before he realised the sensitivity of the topic and their current location. Nobody else was here at the moment but that did not mean no one could walk in on them any second or eavesdrop. His voice promptly dropped into a hushed whisper. "You want to meet my husband? Are you crazy? And-"

Rhys stilled when he suddenly remembered something. The reason he had been waiting all morning for Jack, growing anxious and slightly irritated when the other man took his sweet time. He lowered his voice even further and Jack leaned forwards with furrowed brows to hear him.

"Weren't you supposed to kill him?", Rhys asked quickly, visibly uncomfortable about the whole situation. "I thought you wanted to… 'take care of it' last night."

Jack's worried expression cleared and with a relieved sigh he pushed himself away from the desk and stood straight.

"Oh, yeah, that. I changed my mind, cupcake. Damn, you almost had me think there was something important I forgot."

Rhys could feel his mind screeching to a halt. He was convinced this what was a computer felt like in the moment a blue screen appeared. After a whole minute of silence in which Jack kept smiling as if nothing was wrong he accepted that this was not a joke and his brain rebooted. Rhys rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let me get this right", he pressed out between gritted teeth. "For months… no, for _more than_ _half a year_ you badmouth Vaughn, keep telling me how I'm not appreciated and valued, even show me proof that he embezzles oh so precious company money and does questionable jobs behind my back… and now when you finally sweet talked me into getting rid of him _you turn around and _**_want to meet him_**?"

"Yep." Jack pulled at a loose thread on his jacket, nonchalantly listening to the fruits of his labour… also called lies. Honestly, it had been shockingly easy to convince Rhys to give up his husband. Suddenly he looked up, eyes lighting up. 

"Ah, okay, _ don't _ be mad, honey. But the whole your-husband-sold-out-the-children-of-Hyperion-employees-to-cannibal-psychos-to-get-a-better-eridium-deal miiiiiiiight have been a slight exaggeration. And technically the other stuff was uhm..."

At this point Rhys' expression morphed into something murderous and he rose from his seat, circling the desk, and Jack involuntarily mirrored him by inching backwards until he bumped into the forgotten office chair.

"-other people?", Jack finally finished with a half hearted shrug and a laugh. Rhys grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and Jack tensed up - not because he was scared of the unexpected killer face his lover put on, he would always be superior in strength. But this looked like an ugly _ verbal _ fight and Jack hated it when things get emotional. You could say he had an allergy to it. Any doctor would confirm that, if they knew what was good for them.

"So", Rhys started and Jack dreaded already every word after it.

"Vaughn is not a bad person?"

"...Huh?"

Jack expected a lot, but not that. The tears that were streaming down Rhys' pretty face, yeah, sure. But not the blatant relief, not the puppy eyes that begged him to confirm what he just said with near desperation. Guess his "manipulation tactics" to sow the seeds of discord between the couple were not as effective as he thought. No wonder, Rhys had been very stubborn and defensive about his husband's honour… until Jack brought "undeniable" proof that the little accountant was not as nice ass he seemed. Still, even after Jack talked him into making their affair the real deal and dropping Vaughn, Rhys had been antsy about going through with it. It took weeks to nail him down and get his permission to kill the third wheel, in the end he insisted that Jack had to do it himself while Rhys was out of the shared apartment.

His mind drifted back to the events of the last night that changed everything.

* * *

Jack had been giddy when his steps brought him near his destination. Normally he only came here when his lover was alone at home, but this time it was the other way around. It was actually quite fortunate for him that Rhys got cold feet and let him do all the dirty work. Jack could not wait to rub it into the soon to be ex-husband's face that he managed to snatch Rhys away from him. Bragging was not classy, sure, but dead men tell no tales, right? And Jack needed to share the quite elaborate plan to trick Rhys into this, to get it out of his system, so who better than someone who was involved?

By simply holding up his pocket watch he circumvented the security that would deny the common Hyperion peasant entry to the apartment besides its inhabitants. Jack did not bother to open and close the door quietly: He liked letting his victim know he was coming. They never had a chance against him anyway. The hallway and the living room were empty though. In the distance he heard the sound of a running shower, so he decided to pay the bedroom a visit next. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the lack of personal items that belonged to Rhys. The middle manager had quietly removed and brought them to Jack's place over the months after his relationship began to sour. A frame rested on the nightstand, turned over. Curiously Jack picked it up and smirked when he saw it was a picture of the two, happily smiling into the camera. He put the frame back where he found it to snoop around some more. Whenever he had been here before Jack never paid attention to the furnishing besides what surfaces he could bang Rhys on or against, so the details were basically all new to him.

His nose crinkled when his gaze fell on stuff that definitely could not be leftovers from Rhys and therefore must belong to his spouse. What did an accountant need weights for? These people were all pathetic pencil pushers and the size of that thing was over the top. Definitely overcompensating, there was no way the man could lift _ that much _ . Unless… nope, it was not fake. Jack tried for like three minutes to move it without success and it almost seemed like the weight was glued to the floor. With a frustrated huff he let go and flexed his fingers. It was petty but he did not want to give up so soon, not when the light teasing from Rhys about his _ minimal _ amount of pudge was still fresh on his mind. Jack took a deep breath and squatted down, wincing when his legs immediately protested. He ignored it and grabbed the weight. With all the strength he had Jack ordered his arms to lift it and slowly, veeeeeery slowly it got off the floor. He bit his lip and suppressed the urge to laugh in triumph, instead he kept going. In his rare state of utter concentration Jack forgot one little thing however: This was not his apartment.

And he was not alone.

The shower ran quiet. Just when he managed to lift the weight up to the height of his knees, the door opened and a man entered. Said individual was apparently _ not _ prepared to find a stranger in his bedroom, even less when that stranger turned out to be Handsome Jack - his notoriously _ deadly _ boss - who let out an admittedly not so intimidating yelp when he spotted Vaughn, followed by a series of curses and murder threats when Jack dropped the weight in surprise and it fell right on his foot. Luckily, the small guy reacted by instinct and removed the object before it completely crushed his tender bones but Jack could swear it was broken anyway. Jack stealthily stabbed a healing hypo in it that he carried around by habit and the pain was gone in seconds. As if nothing had happened, he stood up like the tough hero he was.

...What, he liked to keep up his image, okay?

It was then that he finally took a good look at the man next to him.

The _ half naked _ man who just came out of the shower. Jack recognized him from the photo, brown hair and beard almost the same, even wearing his nerdy glasses again after the shower which meant apparently they were not just a tragic accessory choice. But there was a glaring difference between the live and the photo version of Vaughn: With only a now precariously low hanging towel to protect his dignity, there was nothing hiding the rest of his body. And ho boy, what a body it was!

Jack involuntarily licked his lips as he soaked in all the well sculpted muscles. It no longer surprised him that Vaughn freed Jack's foot with such ease, those bizeps spoke for themselves. His eyes roamed over the poor man's body who was still too terrified to talk. Man, he would like to bite those pecs…

But the true highlights were the abs. His jealousy reared its head a little again and while Jack hated to admit it, even if he actually went to the gym like he should, he could never get _ that _ toned. Another part of him cared less about his wounded pride and more about running his tongue along these chiseled muscles…

"Ahem."

Jack's eyes snapped upwards when the nervous accountant finally dared to open his mouth. The poor guy nearly lost his courage under the attention but he collected himself to be about to say something that Jack did not care for. Before he had the chance to speak, Jack slapped a hand on his shoulder, promptly shutting him up. He leaned in, staring into a pair of terrified blue eyes, pupils blown wide with fear. For a moment he let him stew in it, just before the risk that the dude might accidentally soil the carpeted floor with piss got too high.

"You passed the test", Jack said. With a smirk he dropped his arm and walked out the door, leaving a very confused (and slightly traumatized) but all in all _ relieved _ Vaughn behind.

If Jack was lucky, the man would fall exhausted into bed and think it was all a dream.

* * *

"Jack? JACK!"

An angry shout brought him back to reality where Jack was still owing Rhys an answer. He sighed heavily, already dreaming about possible threesomes.

"Yeah, I lied. Sorry about that, but that was _ before _ I knew your husband was a hottie. I mean, really, you wanted to leave those abs for me? I'm flattered, Rhysie, but seriously? That was dum- OUCH."

Rhys had hit him hard against the chest, with his cybernetic arm no less. Jack began to sweat a little when he noticed that Rhys was also no longer crying… and wearing an extremely pissed off look on his face.

Guess he would have to fix the giant mess he caused first...


End file.
